1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for document assembly and, more specifically, to a computer reuse system for optimizing text and content.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is intended to overcome problems that professionals have manually creating new documents or overwriting documents to make them relevant to their present situation. Some existing solutions for the reuse of documents allow users to utilize templates wherein stored documents are subdivided into defined sections which can be reused in new documents having similar sections. Still, other existing solutions allow users to create documents based on querying a database containing stored documents and reusing the results of the query in the new documents.
Several disadvantages of the existing solutions are readily apparent. First, reasonable content is not well organized and for this reason it is very difficult to reuse. Frequently, existing files are stored in different directories and can take a long time to find and gather when puffing together documents. In addition, the relevant data is not always stored in the proper locations. Further, content updates must be manually entered throughout the entire document and any other related fields, often times causing errors. In addition, overwriting all documents could possibly produce unwanted codes and metadata that cause bugs, errors, and conflicts.